A New vampire
by princessbb05
Summary: a new vampire appears. then captures the heart of zelman and yafuri . which will she chose .sayuka will hate her. but will she lose every one she loves if she picks yafuri? sorry bad at summaries but the story is better. first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction i hope you like it:] If you like it i'll put up the next chapter.

Chapter 1

A New Friend

Normal POV

Mimiko's phone rings. She answers saying "Hello" in a low sleepy tone.

Chief: "Mimiko go to the twilight bridge and escort a guest to the special zone and don't forget to invite her and do it right away."

Mimiko: "Yes sir!"

The chief hung up on Mimiko.

Mimiko's Pov

I got up out of bed and started to get dressed. Then I wrote a note to Juro and Kotaro saying "Have to take care of some

business be back soon-Mimiko" I left the

house and headed for the twilight bridge.I then realized it was 5am. I'm so mad. As I made m way to the bridge I noticed a group of people gathered on the bridge. I look closer they were all Kowloon children.

I tried to leave without being seen. But I failed because they all turned around and saw me. I was stupid to try to run away because vampires are fast. I guess they picked up my scent. Because they were grinning. Suddenly, they were all over me. And the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

Please review my story:]

What will happen to mimiko review and you'll find out 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trouble Mimiko's POV

I think I blacked out for about 5 mins. As the Kowloon were trying to bite me, a new figure appeared. It was a female she looked like she was in her early teens. She had a sword on her back and wore a black cloak. She toke her sword out and started killing the Kowloon. Now they were grinning at her. I wondered was she a human? Or vampire? I decided she was a human because she didn't have any super speed. After all the Kowloon were dead she came over to me. I asked her what her name was. She said her name was Alex. Then I invited her into the special zone. After we entered it was 7:00 . I was late for work. And I needed Juro and Kotaro to be ready. Just then my phone rang it was chief.

Chief: bring the guest to the 10th floor and go to my office.

Me: Yes sir.

Afterwards I went back home to get Kotaro and Juro. Juro didn't pull his sword out on Alex so I guess she's a human. When we got to the company Juro and Kotaro went to the 3rd floor. And me and Alex went to the 1oth floor. When I went in I saw lord dragon(sei), Kain, another guy , Zelman and the chief all sitting in the dark. Then chief said for the guest to introduce herself. She said her first name, but before she could finish Zelman said "Why are you bringing this pitiful human in here?" I thought he was talking to me but then I realized hr was talking to Alex. Suddenly a wave of rage came over me. Me and Alex had become really good friends. And to hear him talk about her that way made me mad. I started walking towards him and the next thing I knew I slapped him across his face.

Read and review and I might put the next chapter up. Wow this toke a long time to type sorry for not updating school and stuff. I actually updated today because my big sis fell down the stairs and broke her ankle. So while she was watching a movie I typed this chapter. Tell me what would be better and find out will Mimiko get hurt will Juro kill Zelman it's all in the next chapter :P


	3. Chapter 3

A New Vampire Chapter 3

When I looked at him I saw his expression. First it was embarrassment then it was rage. He was about to break my waist when Alex saved me. She used some power that hurt Zelman. I guess she got in his thoughts. Because the next thing I knew he was saying sorry to me. At first I thought it was one of the 2 other vampires in the room. I saw the way her eyes glowed a crimson color. Then she pulled out her sword. She was about to attack when Sei said "He's not worth it Alex." Zelman said "Your no ordinary human." It was then I thought of what Zelman said that means… My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Alex saying "That's because I'm not a human I'm a fairy (jk jk she's a vamp(vampire))" "Honestly if you can't tell the difference between a human and vampire then what kind of vampire are you." said Alex in a low tone gradually getting louder as she almost finished. I turned to Zelman he looked amused and embarrassed at the same time. With a big smirk on his face.

I noticed Alex still had her sword out, she was about to strike when Sei once again that Zelman is not worth it." She said ok Sei. Kain said " Its nice to see you again Alex." with a smile.

Please read and review! J


	4. author note

Okay so I been thinking to continue this story or not so im gonna ask u. The reason why I haven't been updating is because my mom threw away my get mad at me but for 2 months straight I've been writing . So I got all the way to chapter 23 so yeah im gonna try to rewrite this story it might not be as good as I anticipated. Oh and the reason why I wrote a ton of caps was so I could post 5 chaps a week. And I'll try my best to rewrite the story if u want me to. Please answer.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE, please read

Bonjour. Bonsoir. Salut! Hey. Hi. Hello. I was thinking earlier today about fanfiction, and thought about my story on here. So i looked it up and realized, I haven't updated since June 23 2011. Guys! That is so freaking bad! Approximately 29 months/2 and a half years/920 days if we're trying to be more exact, that is soo long! Now I feel like a dead beat writer XD! In that time frame, I graduated elementary and middle school. I'm currently in 9th grade and I'm taking creative writing, which I freakin love, and French 1 as you can tell from the beginning of this note. I been on wattpad A LOT! Pretty much since I stopped writing "A New Vampire." I have been writing other fanfics in that long...break I guess you could call it, two Twilight ones and one HunterxHunter one, though I'm not entirely sure if I will post them. But that's beside the point, basically I'm gonna revisit this story. I'll rewrite what little I have and expand it till the story's finished. I feel like I've improved in my writing so I'd love to see what others think! Also, winter break is coming up soon, next week actually, which gives me roughly 16 free days to write, write, write. So you can expect around 2-3 maybe more updates then. I'm completely sure if it's going to happen but I'm about 97% I'm going to change to title, write better/longer chapter, and work on the summary too. Also, if you have any ideas or anything you want to happen in the story just message me and I'll see if I can incorporate it into the rewritten version. Guys, I still haven't found my note book :( so I'm starting from pretty much nothing so please bare with me. Sorry that this note isn't grammaticality correct, but I hope that you have a great day, week, month, and year, stay awesome!

~princessbb05 (I'm probably gonna change my username to if I can)

P.S if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to message me (that sounded soooo business like XD)


End file.
